


False Saviors

by Anonymous



Category: D.Gray-man, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - D.Gray-Man Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Robert's rebellion happened at the end of a fictional 7th century AC. Jon Snow was born afterwards, with his mother eyes and hair but a winter rose in his chest.Or: the GoTxDGM crossover nobody asked forOr: I thought Jon with a blue rose in his chest would look fancy and got me here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest and confess that I don't know much about Got, but enough to enjoy its fanfitction and see the last season without any question at all. And I don't remember much about d.gray-man, but enough, so, bear with me.
> 
> So, if you're going to hop on the ride keep in mind the following:
> 
> -Let's pretend robert rebellion happened waaaay into the future, in a time period similar to our late 19th century instead of "medieval time".
> 
> -Let's also pretend that Akumas are a thing almost like the white walkers and the Night's Watch are the equivalent of the exorcists, under the faith of the seven control now (?).
> 
> -AND the faith of the seven DOES have more influence and power than it seems in the series.
> 
> PS: english is not my firs language, this is also a practice for me, to improve.

At the time Ned didn’t know, no one really did. Nor his bannermen or the three members of the Kingsguard protecting the Tower of Joy.

The only thing in his mind was Lyanna and only Lyanna.

And then he got in the tower, where he found his little sister not older than sixteen begging for a life that wasn’t her own, asking for a promise he didn’t know how to fulfill but would die trying.

Until the baby was put in his arms.

“My son is cursed Ned” she sobbed “Please love him. Don’t leave him alone. Promise me.”

There in his arm, was a little boy with his sister eyes and hair, but a winter rose in his chest.

 

 -0-

 

Wherever they go, it was cold. Doesn’t matter if they were in the middle of a desert, doesn’t matter if they are way south, away from North. It’s cold and Ned can swear it’s the winter rose.

 

-0-

 

Howland Reed knows.

And even if a tiny part of him wants to pretend it’s just an old tale (the cragnomen still believe in greenseers and wargs), Howland is his brother as much as Benjen now. He owes him his life. And above all, he has an answer. A worrisome, and seemingly bad answer if his face is anything to go by.

“The substance of Gods, they call it.”

“Who?”

Howland looks at him, dead in the eye.

“The Night’s Watch.”

 

-0-

 

The night’s watch doesn’t protect the seven kingdoms from the wildlings, only. Or so he is told when he finally arrives at Winterfell.

There, after reuniting with Catelyn and meeting Robb, his actually first son (after her cold greeting, and little Jon _(not Jaehaerys)_ is put to rest on his own chamber away from his pretend brother), he met a man waiting for him in his father’s… _his_ solar. The man is old, older than his father and probably more than Jon Arryn.

“Lord Eddard Stark, General Kevin Yeegar” He says, introducing himself and offering his hand for Ned to take.  “I came as an envoy from of the night’s watch, it was vital for us to speak to you.”

“Couldn’t have wait a few hours? I just bury my sister.”

The man had the decency to looked ashamed. 

“I understand Lord Eddard, I really do. However, the sooner I speak with you, the better. The night’s watch and the head of House Stark had worked together for centuries, under the surveillance of the King and the High Septon.”

“What are you talking about, General Yeegar?” He said, his voice more serious by the mention of the gods of the south.

“Lord Eddard, every time a new Lord Paramount is named, specially in the North, the night’s watch send one of us to renew the old pact.”

And its old indeed, older than Aegon Conquest, and the invasion of the Andals. It started with the Children of the Forest and the First Men. With Bran the builder and his impossible almost magical wall. It started with the Others.

The others whose real name is _Akuma_.

 

-0-

 

When Kevin Yeegar finally leaves, Ned might have understood a little more of his father reasons for looking for southern matches for all his children (beyond his ambitions), and probably why Brandon was so eager to fight, love, run, and live before becoming the lord of Winterfell (wolf blood or not). 

Akuma.

The substance of Gods.

The Earl.

The Night’s Watch.

_Jon._

If what _General Yeegar_ said still holds true, _his nephew_ , now bastard son was not his anymore. Not if the pact is to be respected.

He is theirs. He is a crow. He is an exorcist of the Night’s Watch.

 

-0-

 

But if he already lied two times, for Lyanna he can lie a third time.

 

-0-

 

Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might regret this in the future, but not today.

“Are you waiting for the new boy, too?”

Jaime was grateful for his military training, otherwise the 7 year-old, would have caught him by surprise and that would have been humiliating. Instead, he simply looked annoyed at the girl behind him, who for all he knew, today seemed a little bit more like the kid she is supposed to be and not the broken doll he found the first time he arrived.

“Depends” he admitted, deciding to humor her that day. He normally ignored her. “If it's the boy I know, yes. If it’s the other one, then no.”

“You know him?” She sounded curious. “How?”

“Well, I have never meet him, but his father I did, once” he waited a second, “or twice."

“Liar.”

“I’m not a liar, brat.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“That’s what you are.”

She frowned and he couldn’t control his smile. Annoying Lenalee was pretty easy, it remind him of, well… other times, before the innocence, the war, Aerys… simpler times.

That’s why he put distance between them. She brought memories that he prefered to keep hidden, or else he would go mad. Again.

“Do you know what’s his name?” she asked, deciding to ignore his insult, because it was either that or stop talking to the only person she was not scare to hold a conversation with.

“His last name is Snow, if I’m not mistaken.” he replied.  “Like all the bastards in the North.”

“Don’t say that, its not nice” she interrupted. Lenalee might not understand what being a bastard was, but she was old enough to recognize a bad word when she heard one.

“But it’s true” he said simply, his smirk back. “See, his father was married, then he had this boy with another woman that wasn’t his wife.”

And that was the reason he was there, instead of resting as he should, before the next training session. To satisfy his morbid curiosity of seeing the (in)famous stain in Ned Stark honor. It gave him a twisted sense of satisfaction knowing that the asshole, for everything that he talks about honor, vows and the like, decided to be unfaithful to his trout of a wife, and parade his bastard in front of her.

He just had to see it with his own eyes.

Before they could keep talking, they heard a third voice.

“Oh, here they are!” she said out loud, moving closer to him, but not too much that she could touch him, she never did.

He just looked back to the main entrance, where the doors were still closed, but it was possible to hear the guardian of the castle talking to whoever was outside.  
  
Minutes later, the gates opened welcoming Benjen Stark, Chief Epstain and a small brooding boy in tow. When he lied eyes on him, he had to muffle a laugh. He was all Ned Stark! Even the gloomy and depressing expression.

Chief Epstain seemed as happy as always (or as anyone can be in that place) while Benjen Stark looked more tormented than before, stealing glancing to the boy once a while.

He couldn’t blame him. For all he hated the Starks (at least the two eldest), the boy was probably Lenalee’s age (too young), and of top of being a bastard, he was an exorcist now.

But life wasn’t easy nor fair. No even for him, who, with his Lannister looks and money was not able to prevent the fucking innocence from choosing him. For all the influence his father had, and all the power his beloved sister (the queen!) hold, none of them were able to save him from his _destiny._

_Fuck you, gods!_

He felt his expression change, the deep frown and the snarl. He took a deep breath instead, and turn around.

“Are you leaving?”

“Yes.”

No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lenalee arrived at Castle Black before the Greyjoy Rebellion, and Jaime afterwards. By the time Jon arrives they have been there for almost a year.
> 
> Benjen Stark is still a member of the Night's Watch, difference is, he is part finder-part recruiter, since no one is send beyond the wall, that's Akuma territory.
> 
> Allen Walker and everyone else from the DGM cast will appear, of course.
> 
> I still don't know what Jaime innocence should be. It's either his sword, or a cat.


End file.
